Envidia
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" es un dicho que Arthur conoce muy bien


Envidia

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Arthur estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ¿Quién se creía Antonio que era para alejarlo de sus hermanos? Primero Alfred y ahora Peter ¿Quién seguía después? ¿Matthew? Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, después de todo tal vez era culpa suya al no pasar mucho tiempo con Sealand, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas aunque esperaba en Dios que no fuera así.

Todo empezó hacia pocas semanas cuando volvió a meter a Peter en la fortaleza marítima por colarse en una reunión de la ONU, había dejado a Antonio encargado de vigilar que Peter no se escapara.

-Inglaterra, déjame salir de aquí-grito Peter-Inglaterra-volvió a gritar el chico

-No creo que siquiera considere sacarte de ahí si sigues gritando de ese modo-dijo España con calma

-Necesito salir de aquí-dijo Peter-además el muy idiota de Arthur ni siquiera me dejo algo de comer, tengo hambre-exclamo el menor

-Entonces ten-dijo España pasando un tomate entre los barrotes de la celda y dándoselo al chico-no es mucho pero al menos te quitara un rato el apetito-dijo sonriendo

Peter tomo el tomate y le dio un pequeño mordisco, estaba delicioso y en menos de dos minutos se lo había terminado.

-Oye España-llamo Sealand con tomate en la boca todavía-gracias

-De nada Peter-respondió Antonio-intenta dormir un rato dudo que Arthur te saque de aquí pronto-añadió Antonio al ver la hora en el reloj de pared marcando las siete de la noche

-De acuerdo-cedió el muchacho, no tenia sueño pero tal vez dormir un rato haría que su tiempo encerrado pasara más deprisa, se acomodo en su catre y se durmió.

Horas después, Sealand se removía inquieto en el catre, sudaba frió y de su boca salían ligeros quejidos, señales claras de que tenia pesadillas, Peter despertó minutos después llorando en silencio, temía despertar a España a quien creía dormido.

Antonio por su parte, estaba despierto pensando en sus ex colonias, especialmente en Pedro y en Rosario, la independencia de México y la de Colombia fueron algunas de las que mas tristeza le causaron, se sentía muy solo ahora mas que nunca debido a que Romano se había independizado de el para unificar Italia junto a Feliciano, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, Sealand escucho el llanto del hispano y bajo preocupado del catre con restos de lágrimas en el rostro, se acerco a la puerta de la celda lo que vio hizo que se le encogiera el corazón: Antonio estaba llorando sentado en piso.

-España ¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico

Antonio no respondió, estaba demasiado sumido en sus recuerdos como para fijarse en lo demás, Sealand volvió a intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡España!-grito el chico-¡España!-volvió a gritar Sealand preocupado, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar.

Por fin después de unos minutos gritando, España reacciono, se levanto del suelo, se acerco a la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió, Sealand salio de la celda lentamente, sintiendo deseos de hacer algo por Antonio para que no estuviera triste.

-Puedes irte-musito Antonio mas que nada para que el chico no lo siguiera viendo llorar.

-Pero Inglaterra puede regañarte por dejarme salir-dijo Peter sintiendo mas deseos de quedarse que de escapar.

-Me importa muy poco lo que ese británico me haga-contesto Antonio-vete ya Sealand-repitió el hispano.

-No-respondió el chico-me quedare contigo-dijo con resolución

-Peter te dicho que…- intento replicar Antonio

-Se siente muy mal estar solo ¿verdad España?-pregunto Peter y después añadió-yo se que uno puede sentirse muy triste si se esta mucho tiempo solo, estabas llorando por eso ¿verdad España? Por que has estado solo mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Antonio se quedo paralizado sin saber que decir, se sentía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad por Peter, reacciono cuando sintió a Sealand abrazado a sus piernas, con la cara hundida en sus rodillas.

-Estas triste por estar solo ¿verdad?-musito el muchacho-yo también me siento solo a veces, me siento solo porque casi nadie me visita cuando estoy aquí y me siento triste porque nadie me reconoce como nación-dijo Peter con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Antonio sin saber porque separo a Sealand de sus rodillas y después lo levanto en brazos, se sentó en una banca y puso a Peter en su regazo, Sealand lo abrazo intentando trasmitirle consuelo, decirle a través de ese gesto que no estaba solo. Un rato después se quedaron dormidos de tanto llorar.

Desde esa noche Antonio y Peter iniciaron una relación muy estrecha, Arthur recordaba con rabia cada vez que veía a Antonio darle tomates a Peter, cada vez que el hispano se llevaba a Sealand a su casa o las visitas del español a la fortaleza marítima donde el muchacho vivía, mas de una vez se molesto con Sealand por cantar las canciones que el español le enseñaba, recordaba que casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio al sealandes con una camiseta con la bandera de España en el centro con la inscripción "I love you Spain" debajo y junto a la inscripción el dibujo de un pequeño tomate y para colmo de males horas mas tarde vio a Alfred con la misma camiseta apenas pudo contener las ganas de asesinar al hispano por según el "secuestrar a sus hermanos" .

Lo odiaba, odiaba a España, odiaba a Antonio por acercarse tanto a Peter, a Alfred, a las personas que más quería, detestaba que Peter fuera a casa de Antonio, que lo abrazara, que le dijera que lo quería, que algunas veces lo llamara "hermano mayor", detestaba que Peter recibiera entrenamiento militar de Antonio, que su objeto favorito fuera el hacha que Antonio le regalo en su ultimo cumpleaños.

Lo que más odiaba era saber que eso era su culpa, sabia que si hubiera pasado mas tiempo con Sealand eso nunca habría pasado ahora solo le quedaba mirar desde lejos a Peter jugando con Antonio, viéndolo reír con sus ocurrencias, haciendo todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado que Sealand compartiera con el.

Arthur sabia que el era el culpable de que Peter se hubiera alejado de el pero no puede evitar sentir una mezcla desagradable de celos y envidia dentro de su corazón cada vez que lo ve junto al español.

Fin


End file.
